Whiteboard Buddies
by IceeWarriorQueen
Summary: He was a silent loner. She was a loud enthusiast. How can they possibly ever have any kind of connection? Whiteboards. But will the connection change them for the better, or leave them to be damaged.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**I have no idea where this story idea even came from, I was just sitting in the car thinking about random things and this suddenly popped into my brain.**

**I'm not planning on making it a super long series so I think It'll end up being like 3 to 5 short chapters.**

**Well anyway, lets enter the snowstorm!**

**DISCLAIMER: AGAIN, I ONLY OWN THE PLOT!**

* * *

Natsu had been alone throughout his whole life. He never spoke to anyone about anything, not even his parents or younger sister. He just remained to himself and never let his feelings show.

Lucy was the exact opposite. She loved to talk to people, even strangers and her favorite hobby was to make more friends everyday. She showed her affection to everyone whether they wanted it or not.

They both lived in Magnolia, a small town in Fiore. Actually, small town would be an understatement. There was Fiore and then there was a small residential area, the size of a neighborhood, that was connected to it by a single, thin highway. They called it the Magnolia connection route.

There was so much traffic on this one road everyday since it was the only way for people who lived in Magnolia to get to their jobs, schools, and errands.

The mayor of Fiore decided that the only way to fix this was to make a schedule for anyone to use the Magnolia connection route. Each vehicle was assigned ten time slots a day for using the road to get in or out of Magnolia.

Since there were only two roads on the highway, only two vehicles could share a time slot. Each time slot was 2 minutes apart from each other. This system was created during the summer before Natsu and Lucy's 5th grade year.

The Hearfilia family and the Dragneel family both shared the same ten time slots for using the Magnolia connection route. Neither of them really cared who they shared their time slot with, the just wanted to make sure they put put each one to good use.

It was a bright and sunny Monday afternoon, the last one before the day would be classified as the one that ruined a person's good mood.

"So Natsu, are you excited for school starting next week?" said Igneel.

"Mmm," was the response he got from the blank-faced boy. "I'll take that as a no."

"Natsu is always so boring! But I love him anyway!" Wendy started talking nonsense again as she wiggled around in her car seat. She may have always been a strange five-year old, but it was clear that the person she loved the most was her only older brother.

Natsu continued to stare out the window as his father, Igneel, pulled up to the Magnolia connection route to use his 12:34pm time slot. There weren't many things to be observed- trees, the sky, a few small animals- but Natsu was still in deep thought about all of it.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when the car he was in entered the single highway and he came face to window with a little blonde girl who just smiled and waved like a mad woman.

Natsu wondered what on Earth is wrong with this girl or if she some kind of lunatic. Why is she waving at me was she waving at him? Natsu just stared as the girl continued waving, clearly waiting for him to respond. He slowly lifted his hand and moved it back in forth, wanted to get it over with so he could be left alone.

The girl smiled even wider, if that were possible, and stopped waving. Thank Mavis. But much to Natsu's dismay, this young blonde was not done with him. She pulled out a whiteboard and a blue marker from somewhere in her car and began to scribble on it quickly: _Do you have a whiteboard? _She pressed her board onto her car window to allow him to read what she wrote.

Natsu read it and immediately became confused. Why did she want to know if he had a whiteboard? Why would he even have a whiteboard in his car? Natsu simply shook his head at the girl and she started to pout. She started to scribble something again and showed him her words: _Then get one!_

Was this girl forcing Natsu to get a whiteboard? Is she seriously messed up in the head?

A few seconds later, the car the little girl was in turned to the right, leaving Natsu to only see her waving goodbye to him while still showing that huge smile.

"Come on Natsu, you have to pick out all your school supplies now. It's not going to be like last year where you made me drive all the way across town just to get a folder in the color you like." The family had finally arrived at their destination to buy everything they would need for school.

Wendy was running up and down the aisles throwing everything that had sparkles or lots of color into her basket. "Hey! Wendy! You don't need all that!" yelled Igneel as he tried to grab the young blunette. "But I'm starting kindergarten!" Wendy dodged all of Igneel attempted and kept throwing random things into the basket. "I now you are! Just let me help you only pick the things you need," said Igneel, giving up on ever catching his daughter. Wendy just looked at with a skeptical look on her face. Igneel sighed "I'll let you pick our any backpack you want if you just let me help you pick out what you need." Wendy squealed with excitement and dropped her basket, running towards the backpack area. Igneel just sighed again and followed after her.

Natsu wasn't paying attention to the entire scene as he was focused on deciding what he would need for his new grade. He was finally entering his last year of elementary school and he would be going to a middle school that was outside of Magnolia instead of going to the one that was in it. He couldn't wait to finally get away from all his annoying classmates and finally go to a place where he could be invisible to everyone. Although it would be hard. considering his natural pink hair.

His basket was already filled with notebooks, folders, pencils, pens, erasers, and a pencil case. What more could he need? As he walked along the aisle, his eyes caught the area with whiteboards. His mind immediately went to the young girl he saw earlier that day. He just continued to stare at the whiteboards and didn't notice his father coming up from behind him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked. Natsu jumped slightly at the sudden noise coming from behind him. "Nothing." he mumbled. Igneel just looked at his son with a confused look until he shrugged. "Well if that's all you're getting, lets checkout so I can hurry up and get home." Igneel began to walk off while holding a shopping basket in one hand and Wendy's hand in the other.

Natsu took one last look at the shelf before grabbing one of the boards and a pack of markers and throwing them into his basket.

"I might need one for school some day," he mumbled to himself as he pulled up his white scaly scarf to cover the tint of red on his cheeks.

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**So there's the prologue! It'll probably end up to be a kind of cute little story don't cha think?**

**I don't know when I'll be able to actually start writing since all my teachers have been deciding to dump tons and tons of work on me for the past few days.**

**Well anyway, hope you all enjoy your week!**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**I'm finally back!**

**I want to thank those of you already favorited and followed this story because you gave me the power to write at least a little more everyday!**

**Well okay I'm sure you don't want to read about things you don't really care about soooooooooo...**

**...let's enter the snowstorm!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**

* * *

"Natsu! Get down here or you'll be late!"

Monday morning. The first day of school.

Natsu was already dressed in his school uniform, which still managed to be dull and embarrassing at the same time. Green plaid shorts, white button-up shirt, dark green blazer, a red bow tie, and brown dress shoes. Yup, boring yet embarrassing.

He grabbed his backpack that was leaning against his bed and took one last look at himself in the mirror before exiting his room and going down the stairs.

"Finally!" His mother, Grandine, threw her hands up in an exaggerated fashion before resting them on her hips. "Better eat fast if you want a ride today." She swept her long, blue hair out of her face before continuing to tamper with the food on the table.

"Igneel, is Wendy ready yet?" she called out. "Almost!" Igneel replied. A few seconds later, Wendy came bounding down the steps with Igneel following. "Here she is!"

Grandine's face immediately lit up as she looked at her daughter dressed in her outfit for her first day. She had on a blue and white stripped dress with navy blue Mary Janes. Her hair was up in two pig tails and she was wearing her rainbow backpack.

"Awwwww! Look at my little girl all ready for her very first day of school!" Grandine squealed as she looked at her daughter pose in various ways. "I need to get pictures! Igneel get the camera!" Grandine ran up the stairs and pushed her husband along with her.

Wendy's attention soon shifted from pleasing her mother to her older brother. "Natsu-nii!" She ran over to him and clutched the bottom of his blazer in her small fist. "Now I can be with you aaaaaall day!" A smile slowly crept it's way onto Natsu's face as he gently ruffled his sister's hair. "You know we don't have the same classes," he said softly. "I don't care! I can see you at lunchtime!"

"I got the camer-" Grandine came down to see her son smiling (an occasion that rarely happened) and her daughter holding onto him in such a cute manner. "KYYYYAAAA! It's just too cute!" She immediately started snapping pictures from various angles while her amused husband watched from the staircase.

"Mother, we'll be late for classes if we don't go soon." Natsu said stiffly. His mother sighed "How many times do I have to tell you to call me and your father Mom and Dad?" "I just choose to say mother and father." Grandine glared at her son while he just stared blankly back at her.

"I'm going back upstairs to rest. Igneel, dear, make sure you give the kids some snacks since they didn't eat breakfast. Oh, and don't leave your lunches!" She cheerfully walked up the stairs and out of sight.

"Bye Mommy!" shouted Wendy as she waved. Igneel came up behind the both of them and patted their backs. "Alright, lets go."

**. . .**

"Even with this connection route there's always so much traffic!" Igneel had been on the road and honking for a good ten minutes and he barely even moved from his original spot. "Looks like you kids might be slightly late today." He sighed. "School always starts an hour later on the first day. We have time." Natsu said. "Eh?! Why didn't you tell us that before! We've been dropping you off an hour early every first day of school and you said nothing?! You never tell us anything! You always just-" Natsu had already stopped listening to his father's rant and began to look at the window, like he usually does.

_Got a whiteboard yet? _Natsu read the words over and over again until they finally registered in his brain. He saw the same little blonde girl holding up her whiteboard to the car window. Her again? Of all people, why did it have to be her? Natsu continued to stare blankly out the the window as he tried to ignore her. She looked to the side slightly and cocked a brow at him, clearly waiting for an answer.

Natsu signed as he turned and started to dig through his organized backpack. He pulled the whiteboard and a red marker and wrote _Yes_ on it. He pressed the board to the window and he looked to the side to see her response. Once she read the words, the huge grin she had the first time he saw her returned. _Awesome!_, she wrote.

Natsu sat back in his seat and put his whiteboard back into his backpack. He figured that that would be the end on of the conversation,but (once again) he was wrong. She was holding her whiteboard up to the window again and this time it read _So what's your name Pinky?_

Natsu stared at the girl in disbelief. Dis she just really call him 'Pinky'? He pulled his board out again and furiously wrote _Don't call me Pinky, Blondie!_

Once the girl saw what he wrote, a scowl crossed her features. _Hey! I only called you Pinky because I don't know your name!_

_Then I only called you Blondie because I don't know your name._

_Liar! You do know my name!_

_No I do not! I have never seen you before in my life!_

_Lies! I told you last week when you were in your car!_

_No you did not! All you did was look at me like an idiot!_

_I'm not the idiot, you are!_

The two young children continued to scribble comments to each other back-and-forth without noticing their families staring at them, all of them confused, but to curious to stop the actions. After a few minutes, when no one had any more mean remarks to make, they just intensely stared at each other through the window until Lucy's hard scowl softened. _Look, I'm sorry for getting angry at you. It's just that I thought I told you my name already._

Natsu's features also softened. _I am sorry too. I never really lose control like that, I guess being called 'Pinky' struck a nerve._

_Lucy._

_What?_

_My name's Lucy._

_Lucy?_

_That's my name don't wear it out!_

_Uh, sure? I am Natsu._

_Why do you do that?_

_Do what?_

_Write out the whole words instead of using abbreviations._

_What do you mean? I do not do that._

_You just did! Why not just say 'don't' and 'I'm' and 'didn't'?_

_It is not proper writing grammar._

_Who cares?_

_I care! Abbreviations are only meant to be used in speech, so I do not use it in writing._

_Whatever weirdo._

_I am not weird!_

_Sure you're not..._

Lucy's mother, Layla, turned to her daughter. "Whatever it is that you're doing, you need to stop because we're about to make our turn." "Okay Mama!" said Lucy.

_Mama says that we're about to make our turn, so this is goodbye for now WBB!_

_WBB?_

_Yeah, it stands for Whiteboard Buddy!_

_Why not just call me by my name?_

_Nah, I like using nicknames!_

_And you say I am the weirdo._

_Who's the one talking to a girl through a window with a whiteboard?_

_Hey! You are doing it too!_

_Yeah, yeah. See ya later Natsu!_

Lucy's car turned off of the Magnolia connection route and into one of Fiore's streets. "Natsu-nii, who were you writing to just now?" Wendy asked curiously while sitting in her car seat. "Nobody Wendy." Natsu turned away from the window, finding no more interest in staring outside. "But I wanna know! Lt me out of this thing so I can see!" She started to flail her arms and legs around, trying to make a big scene. "Wendy," Igneel said in a dominant voice. "Remember, this is the reason why we keep you in a car seat even at the age of four."

Wendy stopped her movements and stared at her father with wide eyes. "But Daddy!" "No buts! Either stay calm or we'll have to order an adult sized car seat for when you become a teen." Wendy pouted and crossed her arms over her chest and started to mumble nonsense. Natsu just sighed and waited patiently for the car to finally arrive at his school.

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**Okay, I think this is a good stopping place for now since It's been a week since I posted the first chapter.**

**What do you guys think so far? I'm sorry if I'm boring you right now, but we'll get to the good stuff soon!**

**Make sure to leave a review! It'll make me shmile (^U^)**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**Having four ongoing stories is hard...but I guess I brought this on myself (T^T)**

**Anyway, I just wanted to tell you guys what the posting schedule is gonna be like.**

**After updating A Lost Flame, I go on to Whiteboard Buddies, then Simply Meant to Be, then People in This World.**

**It'll most likely stay that way for a while since I'm not planning on posting any new stories...but I do have some ideas (^_^)**

**And now, lets enter the snowstorm!**

* * *

Natsu and Lucy talked on their whiteboards every single chance they got for years. At first, it was clear that Natsu was a little uncomfortable with it, but eventually got used to it.

Not only that, but he as a person changed to.

_So how was your first day of junior high WBB?_

_Why do you keep calling me that even after I've been telling you to stop?_

_Cause it's fun, now tell me._

_Well it was okay. I met a lot of people._

_Did you take my advice on how to make friends?_

_Yeah, and surprisingly it worked!_

_Told ya!_

_All I had to do was walk up to a person, ask their name, tell them mine, then just randomly ask them about things they liked until we found something in common to talk about._ **(This is true by the way. I do this all the time and it's the reason why I have so many best friends.)**

_My advice is always accurate!_

_Oh really? Remember when you told me that I should punch a guys arm to be friends with him._

_You just hit him to hard..._

_You told me It'll only work if I'm aggressive!_

_Uh...hey! Look you used abbreviations!_

_I've been using them for months, don't change the subject._

_I can change whatever I want!_

_Sure..._

_So what new friends did you make?_

_Well there's this guy named Gray and he seems to be cool sometimes and a total jerk others._

_Anyone else? Like a girl?_

_He says he has some scary red-head friend but she wasn't there today._

_Oh. Well my turn is coming up, ttyl!_

_See ya!_

Natsu didn't know how, but somehow talking to Lucy slowly started changing his personality completely, and he didn't care. Actually, he was happy about it. He felt that the guy that he was becoming was the guy that he was actually meant to be.

**. . .**

"'Sup Natsu!" Gray Fullbuster, Natsu's best friend and worst enemy. He walked up to Natsu who was sitting on a desk and playing with his cellphone.

"Oh hey Gray." said Natsu as he put his phone into his back pocket.

"You seen Erza yet?"

"Nah, she texted me saying she had some kind of tutoring to do today so she's gonna be late."

"Thank God!"

"What's up with you?"

"I forgot to study for the Algebra test in first period and Erza would've killed me if she found out."

"You know she's gonna find out when the results get out right?"

"At least I got time to buy tickets to Mexico so i don't die immediately."

"Who's going to Mexico?" Erza, the scariest girl alive, walked up to the two boys and set her bag on the desk next to them.

"Erza! I thought you had tutoring today!" shouted Gray as animated sweat poured down his face.

"I did, but the kid I was tutoring complained about me 'being to scary and violent' to the teacher and quit. That's the sixth one to do that so far, I just don't know what I'm doing wrong." She placed her hand on her chin, resting her elbow against the other and stared into the the sky as if she were deep in thought.

"I don't think threatening them and giving them violent punishments for getting an answer wrong helps them at all." Natsu sweat-dropped.

"That's only your opinion. So Gray, did you study for our Algebra test today?" she turned and saw that Gray quietly inching towards the door but stopped once he heard his name.

"Gray..." she slowly walked towards him. "You studied, right?" she resting her arm on his shoulder and he felt a shiver down his spine as he felt a dark aura emitting from her.

Natsu watched from afar as his best friend got beaten to a pulp by his other best was so wrapped up in thinking of was how he would have to take to the school nurse in a few minutes that he barely noticed the tapping on his shoulder.

He turned and saw that it was a girl. He recognized her to be in one of his classes, but he didn't know her name. "Umm...N-Natsu?" she said quietly while blushing. "Yeah? What is it?" he said bluntly. "C-Could I...I mean...do you..." she was tripping over her words all over the place. "Spit it out already would ya?" "Could you meet me behind the school after classes!" she blurted out. She threw her hands over her mouth and looked around the room with wide eyes. Thanks to everyone being to focused on Erza and Gray, no one had heard her.

"Uh...sure." Natsu said. "Really? Thank you so much!" she left the room quickly and shut the door behind her. _That was weird_.

**. . .**

Natsu and the mystery girl had been standing behind the school for what felt like forever. The girl just kept squirming and staring at the ground with a beet red face and every time it looked like she would say something, her eyes would go back to staring.

"If you don't have anything to say can I go now? I have to-" "No wait! Just give one more second!" she screamed. Natsu sighed and shifted his weight to his heels. "W-Will you go out with me?" she whispered. "Huh?" Natsu said. "Will you go out with me!" The girl finally looked up from the ground and shouted her words. "Go out with you?" Natsu asked. The girl went back to blushing but kept her head up. "Yeah, like...be my boyfriend."

Natsu sighed once more and the girl dead in the eyes. "I'm sorry but I just don't like you that way. I don't even know your name." The girl lowered her head in disappointment and slowly nodded. "I understand." "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go now." Natsu turned and ran to the parking lot, where he knew his dad and little were waiting for him.

"Natsu! We waited forever!" Wendy said. "You won't be able to talk to Lucy if you're late you know." she teased. "Just shut up." Natsu said. "You can't tell me what to do!" Wendy stuck her tongue out at him and quickly got in the car. Natsu followed shortly after and immediately got his whiteboard and marker out.

**. . .**

Once Igneel pulled up to the familiar grey cadillac, Natsu started writing out his message.

_Hey Lucy!_

_'Sup Natsu, you're late._

_Yeah ik, some girl asked to talk to me behind the school after class._

_Ooooooh tell me more!_

_There's not much to say, She asked me out, I said no. Simple as that._

_Awww, you're such a boring story teller._

_It's a boring story, no way to make it better._

_Any story can be made better!_

_Whatever you say..._

The two didn't write anything to each other for a while, they didn't know what else to say.

_Hey, Natsu..._

_Yeah?_

_Have you ever had a girlfriend before?_

_Nope, never._

_Really? Finally! Everyone's been getting into relationships and I seem to be the only one staying single._

_Me too! Almost everyone in my school has had like five relationships already._

_I for one plan on staying single._

_Forever?_

_No, just 'till I turn 16._

_Why 16?_

_It seems like the best age to be in a relationship. Not to young, not to old._

_I guess. Maybe I'll try that too._

_We can stay single pringles!_

_Pringles?_

_It's a saying..._

More years went by and the two continued talking. Natsu didn't know why but he felt like he could tell Lucy anything. There was nothing he had to be afraid to tell her about. Even if he killed a man or started doing drugs, or something like that, he could always tell Lucy about it. Although they never really meet, Natsu still considered Lucy to be his best friend.

**. . .**

It was the last week before school ended. Natsu had been in his last year of junior high and him and the rest of his friends were ready to finally start high school.

"Ugh! Why are we still in school!" shouted Gray.

"Because it's only lunchtime idiot." Natsu said.

"Why you-"

"You guys aren't fighting again are you?" Erza cut off Gray with a glare and he and Natsu immediately went into their buddy-buddy mode.

"N-No way! I love this guy!" said Gray with his arm around Natsu.

"Man I can't wait for her to go to that new all girls school." whispered Natsu.

Gray, Erza, Levy, Lisanna, Jellal, and Elfman. He survived junior high and added them to his group of friends along the way. Sadly, the girls in this group were all going to go to the new all girls school in Fiore instead of moving on to Fairy Tail High like the the guys were. Thankfully, Erza was going with them.

"I'm going to miss you guys so much when we go into high school!" said Lisanna.

"I know right! But at least we'll still have each other!" Levy said as she and Lisanna started crying and hugging each other.

"Going to different high schools is a man!" shouted Elfman.

"How does that even make sense?" said Jellal as he sweat dropped.

Natsu ignored the scene before him as he recalled being asked to go behind the school at lunchtime by a girl. Once again he would be confessed to, and once again, he would have to decline the offer and break some poor girl's heart.

He slipped away from the table without being noticed and walked to the back of the school. The black haired girl who called him out there earlier was already waiting for him, rocking on her heels.

"Sorry I'm late, so you got something to say?" The girl looked up at Natsu with a blush on her face and she nodded her head yes. Natsu noticed how she wasn't as shy as the other girls usually were, but that didn't affect how he was going to answer her.

They stood in front of each other and the girl looked Natsu right in the eyes. He was a little taken aback from her bold actions but remained calm and still. Slowly, the girl lifted her body on her toes and started to lean forward. Natsu didn't quite understand what was happening so he just stood there. She kept leaned forward and soon her lips met his. Natsu's eyes widened as hers closed and he still stood there, frozen like a statue.

When the girl pulled away, she smiled. "Sorry, but you broke my friend's heart and I had to get back at you." With those words, she turned away from the still frozen Natsu and walked away.

**. . .**

The rest of Natsu's day was all a blur. The only thing he could think about was how excited he was to tell Lucy that his first kiss was an act of revenge. As soon as Natsu's window aligned with Lucy's he immediately started scribbling his words down.

_Lucy I've got to tell you something!_

_Oh actually I had something to say too, but you go first._

_I had my first kiss today!_

_What?!_

_Yeah I know! It was so crazy!_

_Wait, you have to explain this to me._

_Yeah I will, but first you had something to say right?_

_Oh um...just forget about it, it wasn't important anyway._

Natsu could only barely see her face through the glass of the window, but she looked a little sad. He didn't know why though.

_Hey are you okay Luce?_

_Yeah I'm fine._

_Okay well anyway, I start telling you about the kiss then._

Natsu started writing everything about what happened on his whiteboard, glancing at the window every now and then to see of Lucy wrote anything new to him. When he was about done with writing everything, he looked up and saw that Lucy was holding out her whiteboard.

_This is our turn, Goodbye Natsu._

Lucy kept the whiteboard in blocking view of her face as the car turned into a different road. She didn't usually cover her face, or say goodbye. She would just say something like 'see you later'. Natsu also noticed that the car turned earlier that usual. He figured it was just a one time thing and decided he would wait until tomorrow to tell Lucy about the kiss.

But Lucy's car wasn't there yesterday. Or the next day, or the next day after that. The last week of junior high finished with still no sign of Lucy's car. The summer went by and Natsu still hadn't talked to Lucy. He had no idea what could have possibly happened to Lucy and wondered about it every day. As time went on, his old blonde haired friend plagued his thoughts less and less.

By the time Natsu was finishing his second year of high school, he didn't think about the girl he once knew at all. He made sure that she never crossed his mind, because if she did, it would only hurt him. He was still grateful to her for helping him realize who he was, but he could only think of her as a lost friend that he would never see again.

That is of course until he got to the end of his third year...

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**I'm sorry if the writing style changed in different parts of the story, but I'm a bipolar writer (^_^)**

**I have to write an essay for English...and it's due on Tuesday...kill me now!**

**Alright, enough ranting about stupid things, let's do the close.**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll ya next storm!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**You guys are the sweetest people in the world and I love you all so much!**

**The day after I posted chapter 3, I was having the worst day of my life: I had a huge fight with one of my best friends, I dropped my phone in the toilet, there was no food in my fridge, and to top it all off my teachers decided to drop ship-loads of homework on me. It was horrible.**

**I decided that I would just write a few paragraphs of one my fan fictions and start my homework, but once I got on my laptop I saw a bunch of emails from .  
**

**I opened them and saw all the reviews you guys left and I just got so happy after reading them! You guys don't know how happy I get when you leave reviews like that! It may be just words to you but to me it just...it just...lets just say that I was so happy I cried.**

**Those reviews helped me carry on that day and I want to tell you how much I appreciate you taking the time to tell me that I'm not doing a terrible job.**

**Okay this author's note is turning out waaaaaay to long soooooooooooo...**

**Lets enter the snowstorm!**

* * *

Natsu put on his uniform after taking his shower and checked the alarm clock on his nightstand. He wore a gray blazer with a white shirt and a red and black stripped tie. He had on black pants and black shoes.

**Flashback:**

"Hey! Guess what!" Loke ran into the cafeteria in the mall and went to the table that Jellal, Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel were sitting at. "Why does is seem that no matter where we go you always know exactly where to find us?" asked Gray.

"Haha, real funny, but seriously!" said Loke. "What is it?" asked Jellal.

"They're coming to Fairy Tail High!" Loke shouted. "Huh?" said Natsu. "Who's coming to Fairy Tail High?" asked Jellal.

"The girls!" shouted Loke. "Okay, you lost me." said Natsu.

"All of us except for Gajeel went to Fairy Tail Middle School right?" said Loke. " But Erza, Levy, and Lisanna all went to that new private girls school because they were letting girls in for free for the first year right?" he said again. The boys all nodded and continued staring at him with confused faces. "Well I just heard that this year the school is closing down due inefficient funding!" Loke shouted.

The boys continued staring at him with confused looks until Loke sighed. "Meaning the girls are transferring to Fairy Tail High!"

"That's great! It'll be nice to go to school together again!" Gray said. "How are you even sure that they'll go to Fairy Tail. Aren't there other schools for them to transfer into?" Gajeel said.

"Well yeah, there's tons of them. But I already talked to Lisanna and she confirmed that Fairy Tail is the school they're moving to." said Loke. "And she also said that two of their new friends are transferring into Fairy Tail." Loke began to become lost in his own world of self-confidence.

"So to you that means two more girls to flirt with." Gray deadpanned. Loke immediately was pulled out of his world and dragged into one of gloom. "Why did you have to say it like that!" Loke said.

"Oh come on you know it's true." said Natsu. All the boys started to name more and more situations in which Loke only flirted with girls, which of course just dragged dragged Loke deeper and deeper into his gloom.

**End of Flashback:**

_So they're coming back. And bringing two more with them.  
_

He picked up his school bag and left his room. On his way down the hall he noticed that Wendy's door still had the lights shining through the crack at the bottom. "Wendy!" Natsu banged on his younger sister's door. "You don't want to be late for your first day of junior high do you?"

"I'm almost ready! I just need to fix my hair!" she called out from behind the door. Natsu sighed but he continued down the hall and down the stairs.

"Oh, there you are!" Grandine shouted when she saw Natsu coming down the stairs. "You know it's nice that you finally broke out of your shell and all but I'd hoped that you could keep waking up early and getting good grades."

"I still get good grades!" Natsu defended. "Mostly B's, some A's, and a C is not good grades." Igneel suddenly came into the kitchen from the living room. "Thanks Dad, you really helped me out here." Natsu said sarcastically.

"You're very welcome!" Igneel walked around the counter and gave his wife a kiss on the cheek while she stood confidently with her hands on her hips. "Thank you Dear." she said in a sing-song voice.

Natsu scowled at their behavior. "You both make me sick."

"And we love you too, now eat your breakfast. It's already getting cold." said Igneel. "Hey, where's Wendy?" Grandine asked. "She's still in her room making sure that she looks 'perfect'." Natsu puts air quotes around the last word.

"Well she better and get down for her breakfast, Romeo is going to be here any minute." Just then everyone heard a knock on the door. "Speak of the devil." Grandine went over to open the front door.

Romeo and Wendy met on Wendy's first day of grade school. He was the only person who didn't think that she was really strange. Well, him and Chelia. Since Romeo didn't live far, he and Wendy walked to school together all the time.

"Hello Romeo, did you eat breakfast already or do you have something here?" Grandine greeted Romeo once she opened the door. "Hey Mom! I already ate at home" said Romeo. All of Wendy's friends called 'Grandine and Igneel' 'Mom and Dad' since they were just like second parents to them. "Natsu, go get your sister."

"Wendy your boyfriend's here!" Natsu shouted while he started eating his breakfast. "Natsu-nii!" Wendy called down from up the stairs. Romeo's blush started in his cheeks but soon spread through his whole face until it was almost like smoke was coming out of his ears.

"I-I-I'm n-no I-I- ju- sh-sh-she we o-o-o...d-d-did she s-say something?" Romeo sputtered. "Natsu! Just ignore him, Romeo." Igneel said quickly. "Don't believe anything he says!" Wendy came bounding down the steps with her bag and uniform.

She wore a navy-blue blazer, a white button-up blouse, a black tie, and a plaid red skirt. Her knee socks were brown and her shoes were brown. She also had her hair tied up in two ponytails with car ear clips while two strands of her hair flowed down.

"Whatever he said, he was lying." Her face was tinted with a slight blush. "I didn't say anything yet." said Natsu. "But I was planning to say that you have a huge crush on-"

"He lies!" Wendy shouted; preventing Natsu from finishing his sentence. Her slight blush started spreading through her face. "I didn't even say it yet."

"Let's go Romeo, Chelia is waiting for us!" Wendy grabbed Romeo's arm and dragged the red boy out of the house, slamming the door in the process. The three left there stayed silent for the next few moments.

"Well Mister I-Want-To-Embarrass-My-Only-Sister, are you happy?" said Igneel. "Yes. Yes I am." Natsu finished his breakfast and put the dishes in the sink. "Then you can just walk to school. You're not allowed to take the car." Igneel took the car keys out of the drawer and put them in his pocket. "I hope it was worth it."

"Well that could've gone better." Natsu said.

**. . .**

Natsu walked into the building a lot later than he usually did.

"Dude we've been waiting for you." said Gray. "What the hell took you so long?" Gajeel asked.

"I was just having some fun with my sister and my dad wouldn't let me take the car to school." said Natsu. "Well, you're in luck. The girls still haven't gotten here yet." said Loke.

"Unlike some people, the girls aren't my first priority." said Natsu. "Hey! They're not my _first _priority...they may be in the top ten." That statement brought the five boys into yet another argument about Loke's way with girls.

"Fighting. Some things just never change." The familiar voice caused the boys to stop and turn around. There they saw Erza, Lisanna, and Levy wearing their Fairy Tail High uniforms.

"Erza! Lisanna! Levy! You're here!" Loke shouted. "But where are your two friends?"

"They're in the office getting their transfer finalized." said Levy. "It's taking longer since they weren't already in the school system." said Lisanna. "You weren't planning on flirting with them were you?" Erza said. She glared at Loke and sent off a dark aura. "N-No Ma'am!" Loke said.

While Erza interrogated Loke, Natsu took a step back from all the chaos.

"NAAAAAATSUUUUUUU!" Natsu heard his name being shouted but before he could fully react, he was being tackled to the floor.

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**I know it's a pretty short chapter, but I just wanted to update now instead of later.**

**I don't have much to say right now but again, I just love you guys so much!**

**And thanks for the lovely reviews!**

**I'll see ya next storm!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely snowflakes!**

**Again with the reviews that make me wanna cry! You're so sweet *wipes away tear***

**Also it has come to my attention that Grandine and Igneel are apparently too harsh on Natsu and not likable parents...**

**BUT I WANTED THEM TO BE LOVABLE!**

**Welp, nothing to do about it now. I'll try working on that in my other stories ;)**

**Also, did you know I'm spelling Grandine wrong? It's actually Grandeeney...but I'm keeping it as Grandine...just feels right...**

**And now, we enter the snowstorm!**

* * *

"NAAAAAATSUUUUUUU!"

After being tackled to the floor Natsu was wrapped in some kind of death trap and couldn't move at all.

"What the hell?" he muttered. "Natsu I missed you so so so so so so so so soooooooooooooooo much!"

Natsu managed to turn slightly to try and see who was talking. All he saw was some blonde girl with brown eyes. She was the one that tackled him and the "death trap" was just her arms.

"Who the hell are you?" He gasped, struggling to breath. She removed her arms from his torso and leaned back as he leaned forward into a position of Natsu sitting on the floor and the girl kneeling on his lap.

"You don't remember me? How could you Natsu!" she shouted.

"How do you know my name?" Natsu was so confused by the whole situation. Some random girl he didn't know was claiming to know him and "miss him soooooo much" but he didn't recognize her at all.

"Are you kidding me? We knew each other in grade school AND junior high!" Natsu just tilted his head and gave her a stupid look.

"Ugh I cannot believe you!" The girl shot up out of Natsu's lap and crossed her arms. "I can't believe you would forget your Whiteboard Buddy." she muttered while pouting.

_Whiteboard Buddy?_

Natsu found the term familiar but couldn't exactly pin-point where he heard it. He stared at the girl hard and racked his brain to try and remember anything from his junior high days.

He'd blocked off most of his memories from then but he didn't know why. Then it hit him.

Every day when he woke up he'd look over at his nightstand and see an old, used-up whiteboard and pack of markers. Every time he thought of moving it or throwing it away something inside of told him not to. Like it just didn't want to let go.

He remembered the old Magnolia connection route that was useless nowadays thanks to the mayor of Fiore finally building multiple roads connecting to Magnolia. He remembered writing to his best friend everyday. He remembered how excited he would be every time he got into his car because there was always a chance that she would be there too, right across from him. He remembered feeling like she was the only one he could tell anything to. And he remembered just how broken he was without her.

He'd repressed every memory he had of her and made sure they would never surface and bring back his pain. But here she was again. Standing right in front of him with her arms crossed and a pout on her lips.

"Lucy?" He hadn't been able to stand even thinking about the name for so long it felt almost foreign to say it.

The blonde girl perked up at hearing her name and stared down at Natsu who was still on the floor. "You remembered! Took you long enough!"

Natsu immediately stood up and wrapped his arms around his old friend. "I can't believe it's you!"

"Well it is me! Here in the flesh!" Lucy said as she returned his hug. The two stayed that way for a while until they were interrupted.

"Ehem." They turned and saw that everyone had been staring at them. "Are we gonna get some kind of explanation or are two just gonna reenact some romace movie scene." said Gray.

"Oh! This is Lucy." Natsu removed his arms from Lucy's torso and extended them as if to present her to them.

"Yeah we kinda got that already." said Jellal. "Lu-chan I didn't know you knew Natsu." said Levy. "Wait, you guys know Lucy?" said Natsu. "Yeah, she's one of our new friends. Wait, where's Juvia?" said Lisanna. "I think she's still in the office. She wanted more information about the school." said Lucy.

Everyone was talking over each other, certain conversations started to overlap, and it was all too confusing for anyone to really understand.

"Can everyone just shut up!" Erza screamed, stopping the commotion. "I think it's best to start this whole story from the beginning. And it sounds like that starts with Natsu." Everyone turned towards Natsu and waited for him to start explaining.

"Well…." Natsu scratched the back of his head. "This whole thing started way back when the Magnolia connection route still had a schedule."

"Hey I remember that! Me and Erza had the same time slot and the first time I saw her she was ripping the head off her dolls." Gray shuddered. "It was a simple execution. Didn't you guys ever play Medieval Trials with your toys?" said Erza.

"No…" said Levy. Everyone seemed to back away from Erza a bit more than before.

"Anyway," Natsu continued. "Me and Lucy shared a time slot and we started talking to each other through the window when I was in my last year of grade school."

"How did you guys manage to talk through the windows?" asked Jellal. "Wait! Was Lucy that friend you said you talked to with like whiteboards or something?" said Gray. "Exactly!" said Natsu.

"Man you used to talk about her a lot. Then all of a sudden you just stopped mentioning her all together when we went into high school." Gray said.

Both Natsu and Lucy's spirits plummeted knowing the rest of the story. "Yeah, well after the last week of junior high, Lucy just disappeared."

"Sorry 'bout that." Luc y muttered. "Don't be sorry Lu-chan! You know it's not your fault!" said Levy. "It seems like there's a second half to this." said Gajeel.

"Both my mother and father worked in Fiore and my school was on the far side of the city so my parents thought it would be best if we moved out of Magnolia and into Fiore." said Lucy.

"When did they decide that?" asked Natsu. There was a short pause and Lucy continued to look down at her shoes. "Two weeks before the last day of junior high." she muttered. "What!?" shouted Natsu. "You knew for two weeks and didn't say anything!"

"I was going to tell you, honest!" Lucy said looking up at Natsu's face. "Then what was stopping you?" Natsu asked a little impatient. This made Lucy look away from his face and start squirming in her spot. "Just…stuff." she finally said.

Natsu opened his mouth to retaliate but before he could make a sound, the bell for the first class rang. "We can continue this later. Lucy, I'll show you to your classes." said Erza. Everyone separated to go to his or her classes but even still, the questions about the old friend still lingered in everyone's minds.

**. . .**

Once the bell for break rang, everyone went back to hallway where the conversation was to be continued. Natsu all but sprinted there since he was the most anxious to learn what really happened. He ended up being the first one there followed shortly by Lisanna, Levy, Loke, and Gray.

"Man, where is everyone?" said Gray. "Calm down, it's been 1 minute. You can wait." said Lisanna. A few seconds later Jellal, Gajeel, and Elfman came over too. The only ones left were Erza, Lucy, and the other transfer student.

"By the way, what's your other friend like? We never got to see her." asked Loke. "You mean Juvia?" said Levy. "She has really pretty blue eyes and hair!" Gray, who was only half listening heard this and quirked his brows as the description reminded him of someone, but he dismissed the thought.

"And she's kinda clumsy and scatterbrained if you leave her by herself." said Lisanna. Once again Gray was reminded of a person but just told him that the description was pretty vague.

"And she also gets really devoted to things once she decides that she likes them." added Lisanna. Gray's mind was provoked just a bit but he still convinced himself that it was other person.

"Oh! How could I forget! She also refers to herself in the third person!" Gray was fully listening now and his eyes were wide as the description was almost exact. "H-Hey what d-did you say her name w-was again?" he stuttered, sweat dripping down his face.

"Her name is Juvia." Levy and Lisanna said at the same time. Gray completely paled just as he was tackled to the floor much like Natsu was earlier.

"Gray-sama! Juvia found you!" Juvia shouted. Erza and Lucy walked over right after the scene occurred.

"Well I guess there's no need for introduction. That's Juvia." Erza said. "So how do you already know Gray, Juvia?"

Juvia let go of Gray for second to stand up and place her hands on her cheeks. "Oh it's such a romantic story! Juvia was trying to find her class when she accidentally walked into a door and dropped all her books."

Gray was trying to sneak away but he didn't get too far before Juvia grabbed him and held him arm tightly. "Then Gray-sama came over on a white horse and got down to help Juvia pick up her books. Then Juvia and Gray-sama got back on the horse and rode off into the sunset!"

"That's not how it happened! I was the one who opened the door so I helped her with her books because I felt bad! Then she just latched on to me and wouldn't let go!" said Gray.

As all of this happening, Natsu took the time to pull Lucy away from the crowd and into an empty classroom. Once he closed the door and turned around, he started talking.

"I want answers." he said. Lucy refused to look him in the eye and just shook her head. "And I wish I could give you that, but I can't."

Natsu stared at Lucy intensely, willing her to say something, but Lucy just crossed her arms and puffed out he cheeks.

All that did was irritate Natsu even more. He stalked over to her and used his hand to force her head to face him.

She seemed a bit surprised by the action but still refused to look Natsu in the eye. "Why did you keep such a big secret from me?" Natsu said in a low voice. Lucy forced herself to finally Look Natsu in the eye and he was surprised to see tears threatening to fall.

"Maybe it was because secrets were being hidden from me." Then Lucy tore away from Natsu and stormed out of the room. But before the door closed he heard her say "Let's not talk about it anymore."

Natsu just stood there confused for a second before also leaving the room. He saw Lucy laughing with everyone about something and they locked in eye contact. Natsu questioned her with his eyes but she just looked away and went back to laughing.

_I guess she really isn't going to talk about it._

**. . .  
**

"Well that was an interesting day." said Lisanna as everyone walked out of school. "And speaking of interesting I didn't know Gray had a duck shaped birthmark on his butt."

"To be honest, neither did I." Gray said avoiding eye contact with the girl clinging to his arm.

"Juvia just had to take the opportunity to explore Gray-sama after he fell asleep in class!" said Juvia. Everyone laughed at Gray's predicament and didn't notice that they were attracting attention from someone else.

"Lucy?" Lucy turned around and saw a girl with short white hair in a Sabertooth High uniform.

"Yukino?" asked Lucy. The girl smiled back gently and nodded. Lucy's eyes immediately brightened and she ran over to the girl and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Yukino I can't believe it's you! I thought I'd never see you again!" she said. "It's good to see you too, Lucy." Yukino laughed.

"What is this, hug people without introduction day?" said Loke. Lucy looked back to everyone else and saw they were all staring at her and Yukino.

"Oh, sorry! This is Yukino Agria. She was my best friend in junior high but she was supposed to move out of the country when we moved on to high school." Lucy turned back to Yukino. "Which is why I'm confused about you being here."

Yukino smiled weakly. "Yeah, about that," Yukino started. "There were some…complications with that."

"Complications?" Lucy asked. "It would a bit of time for me to explain." Yukino replied.

"I was about to stop by the coffee shop on my way home." Natsu said. "You guys could come with and talk there."

"That's a great idea!" said Lucy. She latched onto Yukino's arm and looked up at her. "You'll come, right?" she asked. Yukino looked slightly uneasy but she nodded in agreement anyway.

"So what exactly were these complications?" asked Lucy. She, Yukino, and Natsu had ordered drinks and were now seated in a booth in the back of the shop.

"Well um...it was because of," Yukino paused, looked around, and leaned in towards Lucy. "My personal problem." she whispered.

She glanced over at Natsu who was just staring at the ceiling. "I'm going to hear everything you say and if I don't know what you're talking about, I'll just make up something which will probably be something way worse than the real thing is. So I'd just explain everything anyway." he said.

"Natsu!" Lucy elbowed him. "No, he's right. I should just explain it anyway or else I'll never get over it." Yukino said. Lucy gasped. "Oh no, Yukino I'm so sorry! I completely forgot about your problem and I'm being so inconsiderate. Is Natsu being here to hard for you? Because I can make him leave."

"No Lucy, It's fine, really!" Yukino said. "I'm getting over it now."

"And what exactly is 'it'?" asked Natsu.

"Back in junior high, I had a fear-" Yukino paused. "-of the male gender. That's why I went to a private all girls school with Lucy."

"Wait, Lucy you went to a private all girls junior high?" asked Natsu but Lucy just shushed him.

"I was originally supposed to go to the new all girls high school in Fiore with Lucy, but when my parents heard that they were letting in all girls for free, they were furious. They always thought that 'the unwealthy were ruffians and they didn't want a proper girl like me to be tainted by their uncouth ways' or something like that." Lucy wrinkled her nose at that. Yukino's parents had always beenrude to people lower than their social status but what they said was just plain rude.

"There were no other private all girls schools in the country that were up to their standards so I was going to move and go to school in a different country."

"But then at the beginning of summer after we got out of junior high, my mother brought up the point that I was getting older and soon I would have to get married to continue the Agria family company so I should start preparing for marriage meetings with other companies." Lucy knew exactly how Yukino must have felt. Her parents didn't pressure her about marriage but she knew that they wanted her to marry an heir to another big company.

"I told them that I still had my fear so there was no way for me to ever be comfortable enough to do something like that. That's when they decided that they weren't going to provide me coverage away from males and were going to have me get over my fear."

"They put me into Sabertooth High School, the best private coed school in Fiore and I ended up never leaving the country."

"Yukino that's terrible!" Lucy reached over the table and held Yukino's hands in her own. "My parents have never pressured me about marrying into another company and neither should yours! Especially right now when you're still so young! And you must have been so scared at Sabertooth!"

"It's fine Lucy! I've made plenty of friends there, I'm getting over my fear, and…I'm even with someone." Yukino said.

"What?!" Lucy shouted resulting in Yukino shushing her. "Who is he? What's his name? He's not forcing you to do anything right?" Lucy just kept asking question after question.

"Calm down Lucy!" said Yukino. "His name is Sting Eucliffe and he's actually the reason I'm doing so well. When I first got to Sabertooth I was terrified of everything but he took me under his wing. He introduced me to his friends, taught me how to stand up for myself, and he's been personally helping me with my fear."

"Okay….well as long as you're okay I won't push anything." said Lucy. "Good." replied Yukino.

"You guys have been talking for an hour and a half and you've barely even acknowledged me." Natsu finally spoke up after just observing the two girls.

"It's been an hour and a half already!" Lucy said checking the wall clock. "I've got o go! I promised my parents I'd be home by 5!" Lucy got up and practically ran to the door as she waved goodbye to the two stunned teens still sitting down.

"Well then I guess I'll be going now." Natsu said. He started getting up and collecting his tuff but Yukino stopped him.

"Wait! I wanted to talk to you about something really quick." said Yukino. Natsu sat back down.

"You were friends with Lucy in junior high right? I think you called yourselves 'whiteboard buddies'." Said Yukino.

"Yeah, what about it?" Natsu said. "Well, how do you feel about Lucy?" she asked. "How do I feel about her? What do you mean?" asked Natsu.

"Do you like her? In like…a romantic way?"

Natsu thought for a second about the question. _Do I like Lucy? Well yeah she was one of my best friends but I never actually thought about her in a romantic way. I mean…she's great. She's nice, and funny, and I've always felt like I could talk to her about anything. And she's not bad looking either. She's actually really beautiful._

"Wait a second." Natsu said, pulling himself out of his thoughts. "Why are you asking? Did she say something to you?"

Yukino blushed and shook her head violently. "N-No reason I was just curious! Well I should be going now!" Yukino got up and rushed to the door almost as fast as Lucy did but before she walked out, she looked back at Natsu.

"If you really do like Lucy, you should tell her. Even if you think she might not like you back, you should still tell her."

Once Yukino was gone Natsu just stared at the door wondering what just happened.

**. . .**

Natsu walked down the hallway heading towards the cafeteria. On his way he walked past the music room. He heard a melody being played on the piano and he stopped in front of the door. He peering in through the window and saw that Lucy was the one playing the piano.

He listened closely to the melody. It was slow and altered from extremely high and extremely low keys. The melody wasn't repetitive but each part seemed to represent something different. It was unlike any song he had ever heard and over-all, it was also the saddest song he'd ever heard.

There were no lyrics but he could tell that the song was composed to be about something unpleasant. He ended up sitting down beside the door and just listening to it. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to it. He just wanted to hear the whole thing.

"Natsu?" Levy, Lisanna, Erza, and Juvia showed up soon after Natsu had sat down. "Is that the music room?" asked Levy. Natsu nodded. "And that's Lucy playing the piano in there right?" asked Erza. Natsu nodded again.

The four girls sat by the door with Natsu and listened to the song Lucy was playing. For a while they all sat in silence and just listened to the melody coming from the door.

"She's been playing that song for as long as we've known her." said Levy. No one acknowledged her words but everyone was listening.

"Every day at lunch she would disappear and when we saw her again she would make up some excuse like she was studying in the library or something. We looked for her in the library a few times but she was never there." Levy continued.

"Then one day we passed the music room and heard someone playing this really sad song on the piano." said Lisanna.

"We decided to take a look and we saw that Lucy was playing the song. She was the only one in the room." said Erza.

"That was where she was disappearing to every day. She went to the music room every day at lunch to play that song." said Juvia.

"When we couldn't find her today we figured she'd be in the music room again." said Erza.

"We've all tried to come up with a meaning for the song, but we can't think of anything that would make her that sad. Lucy has always been a generally happy person. I don't think I've ever actually seen her sad." said Levy.

They stayed silent for the rest of lunch and got up without a word once the bell rang.

**. . .**

The first week of school had passed and Natsu had been going to listen to Lucy play every day at lunch. Sometimes the girls would sit and listen with him, but most of the time he was alone. Every time he listened, he couldn't help but wonder what the meaning of the song was. There were no lyrics so he had no basis.

One day Natsu was sitting by the door listening to the melody with his eyes closed when it suddenly just stopped. His eyes snapped open and he immediately strained his ears as he leaned closer to the door.

He heard small little hics and sniffles coming from inside and he got curious. He got up off the floor and tried to look in through the small window but it was covered by a flyer for the music club.

He sighed and racked his brain for ideas but could only think of one.

He cracked the door open as slowly and quietly as he could. He peaked in with one eye and saw Lucy sitting at the piano shaking slightly. He listened to the sounds and watched Lucy's movements for a few seconds before realizing what was happening.

Lucy was crying. She was crying in a music room all by herself at a piano.

Natsu had an incredible urge to just fling the door open, run inside, and throw his arms around Lucy. He didn't want her to be alone in there. He wanted to be there for her and comfort her.

But that's not what she wanted.

After he confronted her about not telling him about moving she avoided him like the plague. Well not exactly, she just made sure they were never alone. Natsu guessed it was because she didn't want to be confronted about it again.

_She'd probably prefer someone else to comfort her_

Natsu tried to close the door quietly so he could go get one of their other friends. The door was almost closed when the hinges on the door creaked and he sucked in his breath.

"Who's there?" he heard Lucy's voice.

"Damn it." he muttered. He slowly opened the door again while cursing the squeaky hinges and he walked into the room.

"Natsu." Lucy said relieved but he could see slight fear in her eyes. "How long have you been out there?" she asked.

Natsu thought about saying he was just passing by and decided he wanted to try testing the instruments when he saw Lucy sitting the piano, but he didn't want to lie to her.

"I was listening to you play the piano and then I heard you crying. I was just leaving so I could get Levy or someone to comfort you." he said not looking at her face.

Lucy shook her head in confusion. "Why didn't you just come in yourself?" she said quietly.

"I thought you might prefer someone else."

"Why would you think that?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because every time you're left alone with me something 'suddenly comes up that you have to do'."

Lucy pursed her lips and muttered an apology. They stayed silent for a while before the curiosity finally took over Natsu.

"What's the song about?" he blurted. "Huh?" Lucy asked.

"I want to know your song is about."

"What song?"

"Don't act dumb, the one you were just playing on your piano."

"T-That song doesn't have a meaning. I just made it randomly."

"Quit lying! No one can write a song like that without feeling! Now tell me, what was so bad that it broke your heart and led you to compose a song that sad?"

"You!" Lucy quickly covered her mouth after shouting the single word, afraid that more would spill out if she didn't.

Natsu looked taken aback by her answer and took a step forward. "What did you say?" he asked. "N-Nothing." Lucy said trying to take the word back.

"No you said that it was me. You said I'm the one that led you to write that song!" Natsu said. "What did I do? I'm the one who should be heartbroken here, you're the one that left."

"Yeah, well you left me first!" Lucy shouted. "We promised each other that neither of us would date until we were both 16 years old. Then in junior high I hear you bragging about getting your first kiss and it was right when I was about to tell you that I was moving." Lucy had started crying and her words were beginning to jumble together. It was like a dam inside her had broken and everything was spilling out to fast for anyone to stop it.

"I wanted to tell you about my feelings for you! I wanted to tell you about my plans! I wanted to tell you about my dreams! I wanted to tell you everything! But no! You just had to go and ruin it all with your stupid new girlfriend!" Lucy tried wiping the tears away but that didn't keep them from flowing continuously.

"I thought that maybe you felt the same way for me that I did for you! I thought that maybe we could still be friends and I could come visit you a lot! I thought that we would stay together until we were both 16 and then we could be more than just friends!" Lucy's tears started halt and she wiped away what was left of them.

"So there. That's what the song is about." Her voice was hoarse from all of the screaming and her face salty from the tears. She refused to look at Natsu's face, afraid of what expression it might hold.

Natsu stood where he was stunned. He couldn't believe what he just heard. It all came at him so fast and each word stung like a bullet to his heart. He didn't know about anything Lucy was feeling. He couldn't understand.

_What the hell does all that even mean?_

Natsu's body started moving on it's own and he was walking towards Lucy. Once he reached her he threw his arms around her just like he wanted to do a few minutes ago.

She tried to push him away but Natsu held on as tightly as he could until she gave up.

"Lucy I don't understand any of the things you just said but I don't need to. All I know is that every word you said made me feel 10 times as bad as the word before it. And I know that you're hurt and I don't want you to be anymore. I don't know exactly what it is I did to make you feel this way but I'm telling you right now that I'll do anything to make you feel happier than you've ever been before. You're the person I care about the most and it kills me to know I was the one who did this to you."

Lucy listened to Natsu's words intently and fought her urge to start crying again. She slowly wrapped her arms Natsu to return his hug but as soon as she did the tears broke through.

Natsu felt them on his back and panicked. "Oh no what did I do this time!" Lucy laughed lightly. "No Natsu these are tears of happiness."

"Oh. Are you happy because of what I said?" he asked.

"Sort of. I'm happy because you're words helped me see that you have the same feelings for me that I do for you."

"Oh." was all Natsu said. "Well then you're welcome."

"And thank you, Natsu. My Whiteboard Buddy."

* * *

**And we've made it to the ice castle!**

**That's it! I'm done! After so many months of writer's block and having no idea how this was going to end I finally finished it!**

**Did you guys notice me avoiding the talk about how late this chapter was at the beginning? Yeah….sorry.**

**I'm also sorry that this whole story was kinda shitty and rushed and I know I could've done way better with it.**

**But this is that end of Whiteboard Buddies making this the first series I've ever finished.**

**Did you guys like the story? I sure hope you did…I was made for you guys in the first place.**

**Well it's time to say goodbye….and even though you didn't see or hear, I just broke out into song.**

**Okay but really goodbye now.**

***Stand. Bow. Aye Sir!***

**And I'll see ya next storm!**


End file.
